Red and The Gentle Wolf
by Radioactive.Mask
Summary: Lovino's younger brother wants to bake a cake for their birthday, but needs help and asks him to come to his house for the help. While on travel, he meets a wolf named Antonio, who helps Lovino on the way. But is forced apart from Lovino because of his size when he gets there, when he tells him he loves him, but had to stay outside, he finds himself a human the next day. SpaMano.
1. Chapter 1

_Since I'm halfway done with the next Uprising chapter, I decided to take a break and write a little story that's based off of the fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood~  
><em>

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Red and The Gentle Wolf<span>**

* * *

><p>Lovino had just gotten a call from his younger brother who had asked him to come over and help him bake a certain cake for their birthday that was coming up, which he had told him to not make one, but he just giggled and didn't listen.<p>

He sighed and slipped on his boots, grabbing a small basket that he put his family's recipe book inside given down to him from his grandfather. He also put in a few other ingredients that Feliciano had mentioned he didn't have before opening the door along with a small pocketknife in case of any danger, but he made sure to grab his red hood and put the black button into the hole to connect the fabric so it wouldn't fly off because of the wind and began to walk his way towards his brother's house, keeping the basket close to him so it wouldn't get damaged or stolen out of from small animals that he passed by often.

Though, it would take about two days to get to Feli's house, which would be alright since he was going to stay over at his house anyway.

The boy paused when he heard a twig snap after he walked about a mile, turning towards the noise and watching the area for a few moments, his hand moving towards the basket and fiddling with the pocketknife to get it open. "Hello?" He called to not one in particular, thinking it could of been an animal or maybe just a person out in the woods.

"Show yourself!" he called over the wind that was making the trees quiver and shake, causing a few of the birds to move to safer places along with the mice and watch him. The animals in the forest were always fond of Lovino and would often follow him places or keep him company while he was traveling to places.

His breath hitched a bit when he saw a shape of something large began to move and the sound of something heavy and a rumble followed behind the shadow moving before it stepped half way out of the darkness, but continued moving a few steps after.

It was a wolf. A very large wolf to be exact, larger than Lovino by maybe a foot or two. It had a rich brown pelt, probably at least, since the rest of it past the torso was covered up with the bushes and shadows, and had a pale brown that covered its face in a heart shape, similar to a owl or sort, flowing down its chest and the paws were coated in it like someone had dipped the paws in a bucket of paint, it had a few darker brown markings on the ears and back to where it looked like he had a jacket on. The wolf had bright and elusive emerald eyes that looked as if they could reflect anything like a mirror as they stared into his hazel and olive mixed eyes. They seemed ... well, they almost could of looked human if it wasn't on the body of a wolf.

Lovino blinked from studying it when he noticed the rumbling and heavy noises had stopped, thinking it was most likely growling and the creatures paws. He looked up at the the wolf to see it staring down at him also, head titled and ears flopped to the side with the tilt.

He moved his hand that had the weapon in it, noticing it had flinched and a small growl rumbled in its throat when it caught sight of the shiny metal. The red hooded boy watched the large wolf as he slowly closed the pocketknife and put it back into the basket.

The brown wolf stared at the boy for a moment before stepping out of the bushed and towards him more until they were about a foot apart. It leaned forward to where its black nose was inches away from touching the hooded teenagers forehead, then moving its head around to sniff him and study him, though he noticed how tense he was and nosed his chest.

Lovino squeaked and backed up a little bit, but ended up stumbling over his boots and landing on the ground in surprise. He probably startled the wolf a bit also because it backed up a few steps with wide emerald eyes. He noticed the black collar on the canines neck and sat up a bit and took the black cross that was connected to the collar and saw the name 'Antonio' printed in white in the middle.

"Your name's Antonio? Then I'm guessing your a male by your name?" he asked, blinking up and seeing that the said wolf perked up upon his name and yipped happily and leaned down to gently bump his forehead against his chest, but sniffed the basket filled with things, then looked back at him with a curious glance.

Lovino removed his red hood and noticed this. "Are you hungry?" He stood up and dusted off his pants, walking over to the basket and opening it up, remembering that he had wrapped a few pieces of large meat for a meal that Feliciano wanted to cook.

Antonio watched him and wagged his large tail around, standing up and following after him, nudging his back with his nose at times.

"I guess one couldn't hurt.." he opened the wooden basket and unwrapped the large piece of meat, flicking open his pocketknife and started cutting off a sliver of the raw meat, but still big enough for him. After he was done, he closed the knife and pulled off the cut meat, draping it over his knee while he wrapped up the other pieces and pushed the pin in place so it wouldn't come undone, then closed the basket before grabbing the large sliver and standing, holding it up towards Antonio.

The said canine looked at the meat hungrily and took the edge of it, so that he wouldn't bite Lovino's hand, and pulled the large slice into his mouth. After he had finished the piece, he licked his chops happily and looked down at the boy, leaning down to give a sloppy lick to his cheek, but being his large size, it ended up on his whole face.

Lovino opened his eyes from their shut position and blinked a few times, wiping off the wetness that covered his face before picking up his basket again and pulling on the hood. "It's getting dark ... I should find a place to sleep.." He murmured to himself as he began walking, not noticing that Antonio followed behind like a lost puppy.

Antonio blinked down at Lovino and grabbed the red hood on his head, being careful not to bite his actual head or hair, and picked him up to his height and he began to walk for a few moments before jumping into some bushes and dodging a few low branches or roots, then he finally put down the protesting boy in front of a large and tall cave.

"Uh ... Thanks." he mumbled, walking into the dark cave, setting down his basket and grabbing a match and some strong thread before looking around for anything wooden to possibly light.

The brown canine took notice of this and went back outside, slightly getting on his hind legs to bite down on one of the branches before snapping it off, walking back to the cave and happily letting it roll to Lovino's feet, causing the said boy to turn around.

Lovino picked up the branch and swiped the match against the boulder. No luck. He tried again. No luck again. He glared at the wet rock , but didn't notice Antonio walking towards him and sit down in the tall cave, lifted his paw and managing to swipe at the small match to light it without knocking it out of his hands. He instantly turned towards the match to see it covered in a bright flame before bringing it to the branch and the tip of it began to glow and radiate the cave into a orange hue also.

Antonio noticed a smile on Lovino's lips and couldn't help but stare at him, a small jolt shot through his body when he realized that he was smiling at him. He wished he could smile back so badly. He ignored the thought and nosed his cheek, causing the boy under him to chuckle and turn away to tie the branch onto a small sharp corner of the cave wall so it would stay up on its own while he slept in the night.

The teenager slid off the red hood and sat down, setting it down beside him. He stretched a bit and watched as Antonio sat looking outside the cave, his tail flicking and his ear twitching whenever a drop of water hit the tip or hit his nose.

"Hey you, Antonio." Lovino said, causing the large wolf's head turn towards him and watch him. "You don't have to stay that far away." He hid a small smile when he saw the creatures eyes brighten up when he said that and stand up, walking behind him before laying down, his hind legs cradling Lovino's form while his tail was laid over him to act as a blanket.

"I'm Lovino, by the way." the Italian mumbled, about to say something else before pausing. "Why am I talking to a wolf? Are you even a wolf or are you a creature? I definitely know wolves aren't as big as you." He stopped talking whenever he saw Antonio staring at him, mirth clearly in his emerald eyes as he thumped his tail gently on Lovino's lap.

"You know what. Never mind, let's just go to sleep so I can go to Feli's in the morning." Lovino huffed and turned so he was on his side facing the large dog. He rolled his eyes when he heard a small whine come from Antonio whenever he buried his face into his sleeves.

"What?" He moved his head out from his arm's and watched as the wolf stared at him for a moment before leaning forward slightly and gently licked his nose. Unlike the first time he had tried to lick his cheeks and ended up on his face, it was a gentle and careful lick.

Lovino blushed a little and sighed. "Goodnight. Now go to sleep." He leaned forward also and pressed a quick kiss to the wolf's muzzle before going back into his laying position and began to doze off under the heat of him.

Antonio's ears perked up at the kiss and he growled happily, nuzzling Lovino's hair before yawning and laying his head beside the boy's legs, making sure that his tail was over his body so he would stay warm with the cold wind that pushed against the cave or sometimes inside. He felt that same strange tingle feeling in his body but shook it off and went to sleep with Lovino beside him.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's the first chapter.<br>_

_Spoiler: There's only two chapters I'm going to do, since there's not much to happen with it. And Antonio won't stay a wolf, he'll become human also~  
><em>

_This is pretty much a little two chapter one shot story that I just thought up~ _

_Anyway, until chapter two~_


	2. Chapter 2

_I just want to thank the nice reviewer's for taking the time to review this little story~_

_Red and The Gentle Wolf is now finished~!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Red and The Gentle Wolf<br>**

* * *

><p>The next day, Lovino got up early and was surprised to find Antonio still asleep, curled up around him. He huffed a bit and stood up, moving out from Antonio's legs that tangled and cradled him until he was sitting outside of the cave on a rock, munching on was bread he packed for the journey.<p>

The brown wolf woke up a little bit later to find Lovino sitting on one of the stones eating something. He blinked and stood up, walking outside also and shaking his fur out, giving a yawn and a few stretches.

"Hey 'Toni, hungry?" the boy smiled towards the large dog and opened the basket and took out a small piece of meat, which got taken by the canine hungrily.

Antonio licked his chops and nuzzled his black noise against the Italian's cheek and moved into his hair, growling happily whenever he got a scratch under his cheek or behind his ear.

"Alright, alright, today we have to get to Feli's house or he'll probably freak out about me not being there." Lovino murmured and stood up, putting a paper in the basket before standing up and patting his neck, "I just hope you are friendly to him like me.." he was responded with a gentle nip to his hair.

While Lovino was walking, Antonio noticed a squirrel that managed to grab some bread from his basket and growled, causing the rodent to panic and scurry away on a branch while he was snapping and hissing up at it.

"Whoa, calm down Toni.. It's just a little hungry, It won't do us any harm." Lovino said, placing a hand on his furry muzzle and scratched under his chin, which made him smile as the canine began to lean into his touch and growl happily again.

Birds noticed this and chirped around while the rodents murmured in their incoherent language to the humans, but it caused Antonio to snap in their direction and stay close to Lovino while they walked, taking the basket in his mouth so the human didn't have to carry it.

After a few hours of walking, they came across a small log cabin that was rather bright inside, along with the chimney spitting out some smoke from the fireplace. Whistling was heard from inside and a young boy was seen through the open windows, he was definitely making something by the sweet smell coming from inside.

The light auburn haired boy blinked up when he felt eyes on him and noticed his brother, not seeing Antonio in the shadows from his house yet. He grinned and set down the bowl and quickly scurried over to the door, taking his older brother into a crushing hug.

"It's so good to see you fratello! You haven't visited me in a long time~" Feliciano smiled up at his brother, but was met a glare that said 'I can't breath with you hugging me'. He knew this look and laughed, letting go of him and apologizing to him.

"That's because your stupid boyfriend is always over." Lovino muttered and crossed his arms, hearing a whine from his brother.

"He's not stupid, Lovi~" the smaller boy said, noticing the basket seemed to bounce and turned to the thing holding it, squealing when he noticed the dog that had perked up on the nickname. He took the basket and lifted his hand to scratch the wolf's forehead and giggled when he bumped his head against the hand.

"Aw~ he's so cute! What's his name?" before Lovino could respond, he found the collar and grinned up at the brown wolf, "So it's Antonio? That's a bit odd for a wolf to be named that .. sounds more like a human name." he murmured and turned to his sibling who scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Antonio perked up again and gave a whine, nudging the boy's shoulder.

Feliciano giggled and patted his head and took the basket, "Come inside when you're ready~" he chirped and went back inside the house, leaving the door slightly cracked open so it wouldn't creak when someone opened it and scare him.

Lovino nodded and turned to Antonio, scratching under his chin and behind his ear, "You're going to have to outside for now, I'll bring you something out when I can." he said, giving a final scratch under his cheek before beginning to walk back towards the house.

The wolf whimpered and grabbed the back of Lovino's red cape, gently pulling him back to him, giving a small apologetic look towards him after.

"Antonio! Hey now.. I won't leave you out here for too long. I love you, but I can't stay out here.. I'll come back out, I promise." the Italian smiled down at him and gave his head a small pet before going inside, this time not being pulled back by him.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Lovino took Feli's advice to take a bit of the cooked meat out to Antonio. He opened the door to find nothing but a dirt path in front of him, causing him to look to the sides of the house and around back.<p>

"He'll come back, I'm sure of it~" Feliciano said whenever Lovino had told him, patting his shoulder affectionately and trying to get the subject off the line so his brother didn't feel worse.

The two brothers talked and munched on small snacks at the table, sometimes bringing up their other brother, Marcello, when they talked about vacations they had when they were younger.

A sudden knock interrupted their conversation, which Lovino stood up to go answer it and Feliciano munched rather noisily on the small snacks he made.

Lovino gave a grumble when the person knocked again, "What do you want?" he finally yanked open the door to have a face of roses. He stepped back and coughed a bit, "Listen, if this is for my brother he already has a boyfriend." he growled, pushing down the bouquet of roses to meet a olive face with dark curls and bright emerald eyes, though they looked almost fake at how bright they were. He also had a short, black cross necklace hanging off his neck and a grin on his face, maybe about a few years older than himself.

"Lovi~ Just the person I wanted to see!" the boy chirped and smiled, pulling back the roses a bit so he could see him better.

The Italian noticed he also had a Spanish accent, most likely from Spain or with its heritage. "How do you know my name? I don't recall seeing you anywhere." He growled, glancing over at Feliciano who popped his head from behind the wall to watch.

The boy's face fell, "You really don't remember me? Antonio?" he asked softly, tilting his head to the side a bit, is if he was confused.

"Antonio? No way you could be him, the only Antonio I've met is a wolf. Nice trick." he snorted and started to close the door, but a foot stopped it half way and pushed it back open gently.

"That's me! Please, I can prove it!"

"Fine, just this once, if you get it wrong, you leave." he paused and frowned when he got a eager nod, "How many brothers do I have?"

"Two younger ones~" Antonio answered with a grin.

Lovino scowled, "Born?" he crossed his arms and set his foot to the tip.

"March 17th."

"When did we meet?" Lovino was almost positive he couldn't get this one, and if he did, he was either following him, or telling the truth.

"When you were walking on the dirt path North from here, carrying a basket and you pulled out a pocketknife when you saw me." he smiled faintly and put the flowers behind his back neatly.

The younger boy moved his mouth but no words seemed to come out, gaping like a fish out of water for a moment, about to respond, until Feliciano gasped and ran over, jumping and giggling.

"Are you fratello's boyfriend?" he grinned up at the taller man and clapped his hands together, practically jumping in his spot.

"Hoping~" Antonio whispered and grinned when he heard him squeal, despite his brothers sputters and shouts at him as he began cheering and giggling again while running off to the kitchen.

"Anyway~ So, Lovi, will you let me say I love you back?" the former wolf smiled and held out the flowers again, grinning when he saw the smaller boy glance up and down to him and the roses.

Lovino rolled his eyes and took the flowers and walked back into the kitchen, setting them down on the table and helping his brother begin to take out the cooked cake base.

"So.. I'll take that as a yes~?"

"Come inside before I kick you back outside the door and make you stay outside."

* * *

><p>The two were now sitting at the table, it was now night time and Feliciano was sound asleep in his bed a few doors down while the two were talking.<p>

"How exactly did you become a human?" Lovino blinked over at him and nibbled on the small snacks he made for the two.

"Let's just say, it's a long story~"

* * *

><p><em>Not a very good ending, I know~ xD <em>

_I was thinking Antonio as a Iberian wolf since they come from Spain._


End file.
